1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dispensing device, and in particular to a device which is operable by a push button action so as to dispense a predetermined amount of a desired substance such as a cosmetic, lotion, cream, or medicinal. More specifically, the present invention relates to dispensing metered amounts of the substance through the utilization of a push cap which indirectly drives a shaft connected to a piston slidably engaging a substance-containing reservoir to dispense the substance through an applicator. A tandem set of ratchet springs in conjunction with a constant pitched shaft provides a metered amount of the substance to the applicator when a push button is pressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices exist for the dispensing of cosmetic substances from a holder. Such devices usually consist of an outer tubular shell or housing, a cap and a moveable mechanism for displacement of the cosmetic substance. The mechanisms are conventionally based on a twist or rotation of a tubular housing to dispense the product. Such a mechanism is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,891 which discloses a make-up pen which dispenses a cosmetic lotion/cream by rotating a rotational cap.
These rotational mechanisms have the inherent drawback, however, of requiring the use of both hands of the person applying the cosmetic, one to hold the housing and the other to impart rotation of the mechanism. The devices further have the drawback of requiring the user to rotate the device a plurality of times in order to obtain the desired or required amount of product to be dispensed.
Other devices relate to mechanical pencils in which the lead is generally advanced by pressing a shaft which at one end projects from the top end of the pencil and at the other end is connected to a toothed shaft which advances the lead. Such a mechanism is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,858 to Cribbs which relates to a mechanical pencil having a barrel in which is axially shiftable a push rod terminating in a button projecting beyond one end of the barrel, the push rod being operably engaged by means of a pawl with a rack, and the barrel carrying a holding pawl which prevents retrograde movement of the rack. On each depression of the push button, the rack is advanced a predetermined number of steps and carried by the rack is a lead which is correspondingly advanced on each advancing movement of the rack. Associated with the rack is a means for rotating the same at the option of a user, through a sufficient number of degrees to disengage the same from the pawls, and when the rack is so rotated, a spring means associated therewith returns it to its original position, so that a new lead can be inserted.
Another device relates to mechanical pens or cosmetic dispensers such as lipstick wherein a wheel is utilized to drive and advance a cylinder or sleeve containing lipstick and the like. Such a device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,270 wherein a lipstick case includes a tubular housing, a connecting sleeve fitted within the tubular housing and having an upper end extending out of the tubular housing, a cap engageable with an upper end of the connecting sleeve, a core movably mounted within the connecting sleeve and having a chamber for receiving a lipstick, the core having a downwardly extending member, a supporting bracket disposed within the tubular housing and provided with two vertical members, a hand wheel rotatably arranged between the two vertical members and formed with two gears at two sides thereof, and a toothed rack fixedly mounted on an inner side of the downwardly extending member of the core and meshed with one of the gears of the hand wheel. Such wheel-type dispensers can inadvertently advance the contents of the container resulting in contamination of a hand bag or the like, unless a safety lock is utilized.
It would therefore, be desirable to provide a dispensing device which can be actuated by a push button action which through indirect contact with a shaft advances the same to provide a predetermined amount of a desired substance.